


на самотёк.

by Cassi



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassi/pseuds/Cassi
Summary: Запредельно глупо было думать, что они смогут по-отдельности, когда даже мысли об этом вызывали в голове системный сбой, заливая всё красным с надписью "ошибка".
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 9





	на самотёк.

Теплые лучи уже восходящего солнца медленно просачиваются в комнату сквозь неплотно закрытые шторы. Мягко обволакивают края мебели, грозятся изменить палитру цветов, добавляя везде куда дотягиваются теплый желтый. Крохотные лучики хаотичными мазками ложатся на щеки, шею и – совсем чуть-чуть – плечо, что так невинно выглядывает из-под тонкого одеяла.

Ибо чувствует кожей это совсем невесомое тепло, немного жмурится, от чего в уголках глаз появляются маленькие морщинки, и ещё одна между бровей; совсем тихо вздыхает, уже осознанно отпуская так уютно обнимающие его перед этим сновидения. Нежный и слишком родной взгляд тёмно-карих глаз, что он встречает, как только пелена сонливости перед его собственными глазами окончательно рассеивается, заставляет лениво улыбнуться и ещё на несколько секунд довольно прикрыть глаза. Вот оно – его личное солнце, так близко, что даже руку протягивать не надо, разве только чтобы покрепче прижать к себе. 

— Доброе утро, Чжань-гэ, — шепотом, будто если поднимет голос, время в ту же минуту ускорит свой ход, придется как всегда в спешке собираться, путать одежду и кроссовки и, что хуже всего, опять расставаться.

***

— Гэ, я так устал, — бросает Ибо накануне вечером. Фильм, что они так долго выбирали ещё за ужином уже минут пять как закончился, даже титры не перематывались — лень. Ибо удобно устроился на коленях Сяо Чжаня, затылком уткнулся тому в живот, позволяя запустить пальцы в свои волосы, а сам кончиками пальцев выводил узоры на чужих бедрах. Свернулся калачиком точно Орешек, только не мурлычет так же методично и успокаивающе.

Сяо Чжаню не нужно объяснять, от чего именно он устал. Если на каждую причину загибать палец, то им придется звать ещё людей, ведь их рук точно не хватит. Оба осознавали, с чем связывают свою жизнь и уж точно несколько раз подумали прежде чем нырять с головой в эту грязь. Но это не значит, что никто не может жаловаться. Сложно признаться себе, что устал, гораздо сложнее – доверить это признание кому-то. Но в Ибо намного больше смелости, чем он мог бы себе представить, поэтому он так легко открывается Сяо Чжаню.

— Бо-ди, — длинные нежные пальцы, методично перебирающие уже немного отросшие пряди, на секунду застывают на затылке Ибо. Сяо Чжань в последний раз медленно проводит ими по всей длине и ниже, но убирать руку не спешит, оставляет её где-то у основания шеи. А после немного наклоняется, будто хочет взглянуть в лицо, но ещё не уверен, стоит ли. — Ты хочешь это прекратить?

Они давно не маленькие дети, а шоу-бизнес не аттракцион – зашел, не понравилось, вышел. Поэтому их отношения не были чем-то спонтанным, эта была огромная кажущаяся нескончаемой цепочка «за» и «против», где «против» было множество факторов, а «за» выступали только их чувства. Но век нанотехнологий, когда можно было бы отключить или притупить функцию «чувствовать», ещё не наступил, да и «Чжань-гэ, живём ведь раз, правильно?».

Короткая договоренность – «если станет совсем сложно, мы перестанем» – брошена между ними всего раз, но отпечатывается где-то на границе сознания и больше не обсуждается. Бесконечные съемки, переезды, недостаток сна и так мало-мало-мало времени друг для друга. Никто не скажет, в какой момент ты можешь сломаться. Поэтому они решили, если один достигнет своего предела — другой отпустит. 

Ибо сам поднимается с колен Сяо Чжаня, садится ровно напротив и его полный решимости и невысказанной нежности взгляд не дает сдвинуться ни на цунь. Он коротко сглатывает и, кажется, даже не моргает целую минуту, прежде чем произнести:  
«Кажется, я не смогу тебя отпустить». 

Ладонь неуверенно тянется к лицу Сяо Чжаня, когда на полпути её встречает другая, кажущаяся совсем крохотной ладошка, обвивает тонкими пальцами и сама тянет ближе. Сяо Чжань коротко целует запястье, а после со всей решимостью тянется вперед. «Я уже знаю, Ибо. Я, кажется, тоже», прежде чем накрыть такие желанные губы своими.

Глупо. Запредельно глупо было думать, что они смогут по-отдельности, когда даже мысли об этом вызывали в голове системный сбой, заливая всё красным с надписью «ошибка». Осознание того, что никто так не залижет раны, как присутствие друг друга, приходит постепенно. И то, что время, которое тратится на поездку в отель, на уговоры менеджеров, что так стараются выделить лишний час в графике, оно всё не зря. Это и не трата времени вовсе – это то самое спасение. Тот глоток воздуха, что они находят в мимолетных касаниях, во взглядах, что длятся на несколько миллисекунд дольше положенного, но им плевать. А те крупицы времени, что уходят не на сон, а чтобы подольше насладится друг другом в так редко совпадающие с днями и обстоятельствами выходные; до последнего, до самого утра, «это ничего, гэ, в такси посплю». «В следующий раз заставлю тебя отоспаться с вечера.»

Ибо опять перебирается на колени к Чжань-гэ, проезжается бедрами, ерзает, прижимается вплотную и целует в ответ. Сначала мягко – но разве ему хватит, – углубляет поцелуй, закидывает одну руку Сяо Чжаню на плечо, пальцами другой зарывается в волосы, немного оттягивает – слишком короткие. Сяо Чжань опускает руки ему на бедра, удерживая и одновременно толкаясь своими, улыбается в поцелуй, слыша несдержанное рычание.

— Ты как маленький львёнок, Ибо, — Сяо Чжань откидывает голову назад, далеко отстраниться всё равно не получится — Ибо обнимает крепко — закусывает губу и смотрит из-под ресниц.

— Попробуешь меня укротить? — вопрос своего рода риторический, Ибо сам с удовольствием станет покорным котенком в руках своего гэгэ.

Одежда с бельем остаются валяться на полу, быстрыми дерганными движениями почти что сорваны с их владельцев. Быстро, чтобы опять прижаться друг к другу, кожа к коже, так, чтобы приходилось делить одно дыхание на двоих. Они действительно думали, что смогут по-другому?

— Не спеши, Бо-ди, у нас ещё достаточно времени. — Сяо Чжань опять прячет усмешку где-то в ключицах Ибо, мягко целует и спускается ниже, где можно не сдерживаться и оставить алую дорожку аккуратных укусов, что скорее всего пропадут к утру, а если нет, то точно не смогут принести проблем визажистам.

— С тобой мне времени всегда недостаточно, гэ, — последние звуки теряются в достаточно громком стоне — Сяо Чжань тоже не железный, потирается бедрами, задевая уже внушительное возбуждение Ибо, одновременно покусывая кожу вокруг соска. Ван Ибо только цепляется широкими ладонями за плечи, вскидывает бёдра и откидывает голову на подушку. Сглатывает, от чего кадык каждый раз хаотично дергается и так блаженно прикрывает глаза.

Для Ибо всё равно мало, как мало времени в сутках, так и прикосновений своего Чжань-гэ. И Сяо Чжань отдает всё до последней капли, потому что ему так же почти физически необходимо ощущать присутствие, потому что он такой же до глупости влюбленный мальчишка и плевать, что старше. Потому что они и есть то самое спасение друг для друга и наплевать на то, что может случиться завтра днем — этой ночью они не выпускают друг друга с объятий, засыпая только когда от времени на сон остается само лишь название.

***

За окном уже становится слышно шум автомобилей, значит до будильника остается минут двадцать, не больше. И Ибо совершенно точно не собирается тратить их на сон.

— Доброе утро, Ибо, — шепотом и с нежной улыбкой. Иногда Ибо думает, что этой улыбкой можно было бы осветить целый городок. И он был бы не против, если бы вся вселенная сжалась до его размеров, чтобы поселиться там с Сяо Чжанем.

— Гэ. Чжань-гэ. Сяо Чжань. Я совершенно точно никуда тебя не отпущу.

Сонная улыбка напротив становится ещё ярче и в ней есть всё – та же любовь и отдача, нежность и смирение с тем, что они оба влипли. Но в жизни, где и так слишком много рамок, кое-что стоит всё-таки пустить на самотек.


End file.
